Salt
|anime debut="The Heavens Tremble" |Race=Makyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= Age 763 |Allegiance=Spice Boys |FamConnect=Sister''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 111, "Fight with Piccolo" }} is a member of the Spice Boys. Appearance Salt is a short, red humanoid Makyan with pointed ears and whiskers. He wears a Mongolian style cap and a yellow collar. He wears a battle jacket very similar to a Frieza Force soldier. His battle jacket is black with light green shoulder guards and the abdomen part of it is also green. He wears a shirt under it that is the same shade of green. Salt also has white gloves, wears light blue pants, and has white and brown boots. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Garlic Jr. Saga Salt is one of the Demons from the Makyo Star who along with the other members of the Spice Boys serve under Garlic Jr.. He assists Garlic Jr. in defeating Kami on The Lookout and later heads to Kame House with the others in an attempt to kidnap Gohan on Garlic Jr.'s orders. When Piccolo intervenes Salt fights with the others. Later on, Salt and Mustard fight Gohan and Krillin atop The Lookout. He fights against Gohan and almost wins. When Salt fires several Ki Blasts at the young Saiyan, Krillin jumps in the way and takes damage instead. Overcome with anger at the pain of his friend, Gohan kills Salt with a Masenko. Power ;Anime Salt was able to easily overwhelm Gohan when he first fought him and his Surprise Blast was enough to severely injured Krillin. However upon Gohan's power grossing after becoming angry at his friend being hurt, he is killed by Gohan's Masenko. ;Video games Salt's power level is 400,000 in Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Telekinesis' - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Flying Kick' – The performer attacks with kicks launched in a rapid succession, mostly during rushing. The opponent receives little damage, but it varies with the user. After performance, the opponent are stunned for a very short period, which the user can take for his/her advantage, by following up with more attacks. *'Surprise Blast' – Salt holds his hand back and then fires a red energy blast with all fingers outstretched. Named in the ''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, where it is also called Spirit Shot. *'Combined Energy Ball' – It is a combination of two energy balls. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Stomach Break' – A Heavy Finish used on Gohan. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Energy Web' – The user launches ki out of his hand in a spider web-like shot, causing the opponent to get caught and unable to move. The attack also is known for its ability to tighten the more the victim struggles. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Taose! Garlic Jr.'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' He is playable Dragon Ball Heroes, along with the other Spice Boys. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tetsuo Mizutori (Originally), Yasuhiro Takato (Dragon Ball Heroes) *Funimation dub: Dylan Thompson *Latin American Spanish dub: Marcos Patiño *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Sérgio Rufino Battles *Salt, Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, and Garlic Jr. vs. Kami *Salt, Spice, Vinegar, and Mustard vs. Gohan *Salt, Spice, Vinegar, Mustard, Yamcha (Infected), Master Roshi (Infected), Chi-Chi (Infected) and Bulma (Infected) vs. Piccolo *Salt vs. Gohan *Salt and Mustard vs. Gohan Trivia *Salt is the very first villain Gohan destroyed, apart from Sui. *He, along with Vinegar, are the only members of the Spice Boys to not have new voices in the Re-mastered Funimation dub. Gallery References See also *Salt (Collectibles) Site Navigation it:Zoldo ca:Salt Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:DBZ Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Makyans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased